Ruby In The Light Of Things
by Theresa471
Summary: This special X Files Tale deals with the return of Ruby from the first season. She finally tells her story to Mulder and Scully on the night what happened to her 25 years prior.


_Ruby In the light of things_

 _Twenty five years later__

 _Older now. She's still not able to understand some things in her life. It's the anniversary of her abduction coming up. And still she still thinks about it after all of this time._

 _How she remembers. And of those helping for her to cope with what had happened. However back during those days. Her mother was blind to the fact not wanting to be involved any longer._

 _She'd suffered all too much until her daughter was found in the forest. With help from the F.B.I. and agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully._

 _And from her understandings. Both special agents are still involved with the X- Files department and are in the area investigating another disappearance._

 _And since she's done for today with her work at the local library. It would give her the chance. On whether she's able to visit them at their hotel._

 _She would need to find out which one. Hopefully with calling the main regional F.B.I. office and explaining to them as to why for the most part._

 _The one person probably won't be able to understand. Her husband Jerry currently on the road with his construction company for the last five years._

 _Even though their marriage having to be doing fine for now. When ever he's spoken with her over the phone. He'd suspected she was having certain issues from her past._

 _Jerry does love her for who she is. Both inside and out. They have that one common ground. He was abducted and returned. When he was just eight years old. However that overall experience only made him some what stronger._

 _Until the day he met Ruby at a U.F.O. seminar seven years ago in Denver, Colorado. He always felt she would eventually need further help to discuss just what had happened to her. And most of all what the aliens had done with the tests._

 _On occasions. She would have those nightmares. Waking up soaked and wet in bed laying next to her husband._

 _She persistent in telling him. She would never remember afterwards. For which was a complete lie on her part. He never really pushed the issue._

 _Just after speaking with his wife this morning. She was mostly quiet having asked on how he was doing with the work coming along, with the new office building some fifty miles away from Denver._

 _"Look Ruby. Are you sure your fine?; I can always drop what I 'm doing to be with you. Most of the heavy work is done now, with just the general contractors just needing to check out the floor plans." As his ear is transfixed on listening to her response over the phone._

 _"No. It's fine Jerry. I don't need you baby sitting me all because of my issues. Like always I will deal with them. And besides don't worry. Your work right now is at a critical junction of finally getting everything into working order." She says in a soft whispered._

 _"Ok. But only for this one single time." He points out with some what strong emotion for when it comes to his wife._

 _Thinking to himself just after hanging up speaking to her. "Some day she will come to realize or in this case recognize the facts she needs help._

 _"I know." She would then end the call to head back into the bedroom before getting herself ready for work at the library._

 _Chapter Two_

 _For Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. They were coming out of the regional director's office down town Denver. After arriving from Washington, D.C. having been asked by A.D. Skinner to check on a lead into a strange disappearance of a young woman name Tyler._

 _She'd worked for a concession stand for a U.F.O. seminar three days prior._

 _Tyler Madison age 27 of aged. Works out of the observatory in West Virginia. She would be asked to attend the seminar in favor of Doctor Thomas Wainwright. He'd been doing research to recent sightings of strange lights in the sky in and around the observatory the past six months._

 _He'd thought it would be a good idea to send Tyler to discuss these facts with others that believe in the same._

 _And during this time. Tyler had made contact with others on a night. For where the activity of lights in the sky was evident._

 _The four in the group. Along with herself decided to take their vehicles into the woods several miles south of the first sightings._

 _She would be walking with one other having to get separated from the others. And the pathway leading back to their vehicles._

 _The one and only witness currently to be spoken with the F.B.I. Only claims to hear this strange noise from the sky and a light coming form another section of the woods._

 _When she'd gone to look for Tyler. She would be no where to be found. With only her bracelet and flash light left on the wet ground. It'd started to lightly rain at that point. While the rest of the group went looking for help and calling in the authorities including the F.B.I._

 _It would be a few moments later_

 _Scully's phone went off. She didn't recognize the phone number after all this time. Answering. "Scully." While Mulder waited to hear on who it just might be calling._

 _"Dana. It's been a really long time. I don't know on whether you remember me from many years ago. It's Ruby."_

 _She could hear a bell go off in her head. "My God. Ruby. Yes of course, I remember. It's been a long time. How are you?"_

 _Mulder was watching Scully's body language after saying her name over the phone. He could sense. She was some what upset with the phone call._

 _"It's why I am calling you. I need to speak with and Mulder about the return of a new race of aliens trying to take over once again. Along with the fact it's been 25 years since I was first taken. The anniversary is coming up in a few days. I would very much now wish to discuss about it with the both of you. If possible?" She says being some what persistent with wishing to discuss it._

 _Scully had to look over at her partner/husband asking for approval. Knowing full well what the answer would be._

 _Nodding his head with approval._

 _"Very well Ruby. Where and what time?"_

 _"I understand your investigating the woman having disappeared. We can meet at the down town Denver library on the outside where I work. It's only twenty minutes from your local F.B.I regional office."_

 _"Ok Ruby. We will have the GPS tell us how to get there. We will be there as soon as we can Ruby."_

 _"Good. I will be waiting for the both of you on the steps." She ends the call. Looking around to finish up her work inside of her office._

 _She was mostly all caught up on the paper work. Before leaving. She had to be sure. She'd all of her things from the closet. Locking up the office. Along with turning out the light to head outside to wait for the agents._

 _She would be sitting on the top of the stairs near the corner. And out of the way of any walkers._

 _Thirty minutes later_

 _She saw them pulling up to the curve in the front. They were lucky this time. Since the traffic in the general area would be some what light for a change._

 _She would be able to recognize them right away. Older perhaps. And more wiser in many ways. Getting up from her position to loosen up a bit from sitting on the concrete no less._

 _Walking down the stairs holding onto the railing. She used to get down the stairs without using the railing. But lately after checking with her primary care physician. She's been suffering with some type of flair up with her right hip and mostly balance._

 _She would be able to greet them properly with an emotional hug. With the two agents returning back the hug with smiles upon their faces._

 _She would be the first to speak. "I see agent Mulder. You were able to find the proper coordinates to the library. Lets walk over to the park across the street to talk."_

 _They both agreed to her request._

 _Chapter Three Finale_

 _Going into full detail of her life in general the past 25 years._

 _Mulder asked the question sitting next to his wife on the bench._

 _"Ruby. I need to know finally the truth from you. Where were you all that time when you'd disappeared?"_

 _Scully would be watching her face. She'd gone blank all of a sudden. Before starting to talk._

 _"I could hear the noise coming from inside of the trees. I can't really describe it Mulder. Being some what with curiosity. I followed for where I heard the noise. And then it would be the strange light in the back ground."_

 _"Did you have any idea as to what it was at that time?" He asked with his unique style._

 _"Not really!" She points out. "However. I continued to follow it further. Until I felt like I was being pulled up into the sky by some force. I couldn't break away."_

 _"I know the feeling Ruby. I went through it myself at one point many years ago." Scully replied trying to alleviate her fears listening further her story._

 _Continuing her comments. "And before I knew it. I passed out to find myself waking inside of some space craft. Feeling the weightlessness inside and being controlled by some single device on a white slab table._

 _"What happened next Ruby?" Mulder asked trying to reckon with his emotions of having to be in the same position. For when he was first taken by the aliens._

 _"From what I could gathered at that point. Some type of tests were performed on me in ordered to find out on whether I was fertile or not."_

 _"I wasn't. I had issues earlier on with my ovaries. However something happened a few years later. I'd found out from a routine testing. The doctors weren't able to understand how it had happened. So when My meet my husband. We were able to conceived. A daughter's name is Julianna. She is currently overseas in a boarding school with her studies, until my husband comes home from his construction company."_

 _She shows a photo of her daughter on the IPhone. "She is a beautiful eight year despite the issues of delivering her with my age factor."_

 _Scully couldn't get over it. Actually having tears in her eyes. "Ruby, do you remember anything else during that time?"_

 _"Actually I do in a way. And to this very day. I will remember those eerie eyes of the one creature I did see in my wake. And I have no idea agent Mulder on whether it has any bearings on your case involved with the new disappearance."_

 _"How so Ruby?" Mulder asked with a serious tone._

 _"I will always see those red gleaming eyes like the devil in the shadows. And with a shrill voice for where I could actually understand."_

 _Listening to her description was giving chills down Scully's neck and spine. "And there would be even one point the alien turned into a human being of sorts."_

 _Mulder some how wasn't surprised by this after all. Since he'd always his real father a true-devil. "Did he give a name Ruby?"_

 _Thinking back. "Actually yes to answer your question. He gave his name. "C.G. Spender or in other terms The Bounty Hunter."_

 _Scully gave a look of contempt for when it comes to that man in the first place. Taking in a deep sigh before asking the final question. "Is there anything else Ruby to add?"_

 _"Yes. Agent Mulder do you happened to know a Miles Davies?"_

 _Taking a moment to think through with the question. "Davies was one of the originals taken with the group I was with some 20 plus years. Why?"_

 _"Look for him to return finally. Along with the fact Mulder. He will be making contact with you and Agent Scully. When? I don't have the exact time. That's the end of what I have to say. Good luck with finding the one that had disappeared agent Mulder."_

 _"Thanks. And I suggest you take it easy for now and with the rest of your life." He says before hugging her once more. As with Dana Scully before heading back to their vehicle to begin their work once more._

 _And with the two agents leaving. She stayed on the bench for now. Before deciding to head back to office to call her husband and check up on her daughter overseas._

 _The end_

 _ **Author notes: Please be advised that Miles Davies shows up in the following story of "Etchings." Along with the aliens mention in her tale to the both agents.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading...**_


End file.
